oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Mobile Chat QoL and Bank Deposit Boxes
This week sees the addition of a large number of deposit boxes to banks which previously didn't have one, as offered in the last content poll. There are a lot of mobile quality of life updates as a result of your fantastic feedback from the ongoing Android Members Beta. Your friends logging in and logging out will no longer cause the Private chat tab to flash. It will still continue to flash when messages are received. The chatbox has been reduced in size to prevent overlap with other interfaces, such as the XP interface. The Kourend Favour overlay will now correctly expand when tapped on mobile. We've updated some interfaces to help them avoid overlapping other interfaces which may be open (such as the chatbox or your inventory). Interfaces we've updated include: Castle Wars, Wintertodt, Chambers of Xeric, Motherlode Mine, the Pinball random event, Galvek's hitpoints bar, killcount within the God Wars Dungeon, and the Volcanic Mine. This is just a fraction of the interfaces that’ll need to be adjusted in this way, but since they need to be changed individually, we’ll be fixing the rest gradually throughout the coming weeks. There's now an additional option to have split private chat. There's also an additional option to stop split chat from appearing when the All tab is closed. Do note that when split chat is enabled it will overlap with any interface located in the top left of the screen. The battery icon, network connection icon, and the battery charging icon have all been tweaked to improve their appearance. In the first image you can see that the Kourend Favour interface can now be interacted with as intended. In the second image you can see the split private chat option. Remember to make use of the Old School Mobile Testing forum to provide feedback and report any issues you encounter. Curious about testing Old School RuneScape on your device? Read the OSRS Mobile: Android Members Beta newspost for more information. In the last poll we asked whether deposit boxes should be added to bank locations that do not currently have one. This poll passed, and so we've added the deposit boxes to the following locations: *Clan Wars *Shantay Pass *Duel Arena *Etceteria *Motherlode Mine *Barbarian Assault *Mage Arena (the bank, not the actual arena) *Legends' Guild *Mount Quidamortem *Rogues' Den *Arceuus *Lovakengj *Hosidius *Kourend Castle *Lunar Isle See, there's a deposit box there now. *The following items have been added to Diango's Toy Store: Hornwood helm, Hand fan, Mask of balance, and the Druidic wreath. This is because there isn't a Midsummer in-game event this year. *Coin pouches (obtained via pickpocketing some NPCs) can no longer be taken into the Alchemists' Playground. *The message received when opening Coin pouches has been added to the spam filter. *The Dramen staff variants required during Lunar Diplomacy have had their models updated to match the new Dramen staff (as updated last week). *The STASH hole in Iban's Temple will now correctly only require three spaces in your inventory if only three items are stored within the hole. *It's no longer possible to travel in-between ships during Cabin Fever by climbing down the climbing net of the opposite ship. *The Team cape i will no longer stretch when creating Herbore potions whilst it's worn. *There were rare occasions in which the Customs officer would charge you for travelling between Brimhaven and Ardougne, but you wouldn't travel anywhere. This has now been fixed. *We've fixed a graphical issue in Pest Control which would occur when Shifters would attack the Void Knight. *We've improved the agility shortcut to access the Armadyl section of the God Wars Dungeon to assist in path finding. *Spiritual Warriors for the Saradomin and Zamorak factions within the God Wars Dungeon now actually use their weapons! *Several trees have had their holes in the top (the crown) covered. *Sarah in Port Phasmatys no longer mentions Necvrovarus unless you have completed Ghosts Ahoy! *Players without membership may no longer store logs in the Balloon transport system storage box. *The Arclight Special attack now instantly disables the Awakened Altars within Skotizo's lair. *A typo in the dialogue of the Ranging Guild’s Shield master has been fixed. *A typo in the age guessing sequence of a Kitten has been fixed. *The Cactus patch no longer visually loses spines when harvesting from it, as it may now offer more than the three spines visible (it now behaves similar to herbs). *A typo within the Fremennik Diary has been fixed. *Droalak's Talk-To option has been changed to Talk-to. *The Family Crest Quest guide will now correctly reflect whether you have the requirements to complete the quest (the requirements you meet will now be crossed-out). *Using a Knife to cut Chocolate bars will cause it to continue automatically grinding (perhaps you use the handle?) the bars to Chocolate dust. *Granite gloves can now be used during The Feud to protect your skin from the spines of a cactus. *A typo with the Rod of Ivandis has been fixed. In addition to Diango's store receiving new stock, Disks of returning and Half full wine jugs have been added to the item spawning tool used by Jagex Mods (these are the tradeable rewards from the Midsummer event). Make sure you follow the Old School JMod Twitter List to keep an eye out for when you'll have a chance at getting these items. The Hornwood helm, Hand fan, Mask of balance, and the Druidic wreath have been added to Diango's Toy store. Discuss this update on our official forums, the community-led 2007Scape Reddit, or the community-led OSRS Discord in the #gameupdate channel. Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team